Luna
by a nyr byrjun
Summary: Set in The Awakening: After Elena leaves the dance with Tyler, she is met with the real identity of who he is and knows she must fear what is to come. Warning: This story does include very explicit and graphic scenes that are not meant for those who are underage. If you are uncomfortable with that, I suggest you do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First try at VD fanfiction. I hope it's okay, or even enough. Kinda liking Tyler more than I did a couple of years ago, but the scene after the dance sort of always stuck in my head. This is a continuation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, LJ Smith can have Damon. *huffs***

_That night decided my fate..._

* * *

Tonight wasn't going as planned. She still hadn't gotten Stefan; hadn't danced with him, not even caused him to stray away from Caroline.

The smirk that Caroline had worn, still made her blood boil, the undeniable jealously still burning through her veins. But even with the hatred she felt, she still couldn't swallow down the bitter taste in her mouth or make the unsettling rise in her stomach go away. She suddenly didn't feel that she had acted was anyway the right way to react. She shouldn't have impulsively left the dance, seeing the look in Matt's eyes, clinging to Tyler's arm as he ushered her outside.

If she were either Meredith or Bonnie, she wouldn't forgive herself, not even think to find it in her. She had done wrong, but she couldn't change it now. Instead she continued to stare at Vickie, who took the red lipstick in her hand, and painted the lips of the stone statue with the scarlet color.

She tried not to think, but what bothered her more was that she was regretting the decision to leave the dance ever more fiercely as the minutes dragged by. Panic surged through her as she watched Vickie and Dick start to horse around, Dick winking toward Tyler before whisking Vickie away and into the stone tomb.

She was left with no other choice but to turn and see Tyler's eyes on hers.

* * *

Her golden hair shone white in the darkness of light, but the sight of the eerie yellow moon made the fair hairs on her arms and neck stand. The chill of winds made bumps rise on her skin, but there was more reason to shiver; Elena felt his eyes on her face and peeked a glance to the side of her to see Tyler grinning.

But hadn't his teeth seemed whiter than before? They didn't now, and looking at the glistening shine of saliva on them strangely took her focus off of trying to cover herself from his leer. She only then realized when his hand reached out to touch the beginning where her neck went into the lining of her creamy collarbone, her breathing had caught in her throat and her eyes darted up to his piercing gaze.

There was something odd, almost deafening in the air. The cemetery once her only way to find solace in talking to her deceased parents, now was the place she was the most frightened of. For the first time this night, her thoughts drifted back to Aunt Judith. _What would she do if I didn't come home tonight? Would she wait up? What about Maggie, how would she feel?_

She had time to consider the terrifying possibility of what if something happened in the word with Tyler Smallwood. She opened her mouth briefly for a moment to speak, only nothing came out. Instead she found herself suddenly pressed against him, his lips consuming hers.

* * *

She pushed her small hands against his chest and took her mouth away from him, the back of her hand flying to wipe the trace of him from her lips. "Tyler," was the only thing she managed to get out as she looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

But before she could saying anything else or even get over what had just happened, he engulfed her in his tall frame, bringing her the closest she had ever been to him, letting her feel the insatiable need against the thigh of her dress. She looked up, this time more scared than before, she couldn't even bring herself to think of the things he had in mind.

She hoped he would have mercy on her, if he did anything she would never be the same. She would have never imagined that her, _Elena Gilbert_, would be trying to fight herself from certain indifference.

But even as hard as she fought, hitting him with her fragile hands, he wouldn't back away or even still his movements. He wanted her, and now.

With a final grasp of her waist, he trapped her under him, using little strength to position her on the floor. Laying there, at his mercy.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" she cried, as he continued to fumble with her dress, the fingers on his hands so long that they awkwardly pulled the fabric instead of tearing it. He laughed into the small place between where her jaw ended and where her neck began, chuckling to himself, thinking of the horrible things to come.

Her back felt stiff against the hard coldness of the earthly ground, the dirt and the grass mislaid over one another into a heaping mess. She was shaking, feeling the air assault her vulnerable skin, the exposed flesh nearing to the top of her bosoms frozen. "Let me warm you up, baby. Please, baby?"

She started to whimper, feeling his mouth on her, his lips anything but doing chaste things to her. His tongue, the only thing warm, sticking and slipping, gliding and tasting. She didn't think it could get any worse until she felt the nip from his teeth, her skin being pulled between the bottom and front row.

He moaning against her, pressing more of his weight onto to her legs as she continued to struggle out of his grasp. His hands held her wrists above her her and she could feel the hardness of his chest on her stomach, unforgiving and demanding her to be still. He felt like dead weight, and she could breathe. Couldn't find it in herself to want to continue trying the breathe, forcing the air and the oxygen through her mouth and to her lungs.

It was too much work, her vision started to cloud and the hazy mess of the grey and black sky comforted her into the dark abyss of solitude.

* * *

"Did you see where Elena went?" Meredith asked as she approached the lone Matt, seeing leaning against the paper decorated walls. He glanced down at her with a look that told her, and made her feel only the worst. He looked at the ground and shuffled with his shoes, watching the shiny black reflect with the dim lighting. He had tried to look nice for Elena. Even if they weren't together, he wanted her to know all he did was try. And for her.

But she had left him, staring after her. "She left..with Tyler." His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. Meredith looked at him with disbelief and immediately knew that he was not joking, he was serious._ But why would Elena-?_

_Stefan. _

_

* * *

_

Bonnie danced with her eyes closed, letting her body sway with the erratic music, holding her arms high in the air. Fluorescent lines of color lay on her face and that of the flame in her hair. Nothing would drive her out of the place she was in, nothing would make the music slow and deafen in noise. Nothing but the sound of Meredith pulling her out of her daze with the simple line of, "Elena's gone."

* * *

"Please, _please_," she repeated over and over as she felt him move in and out inside her, painfully. He wouldn't slow down and even go gentle on her. This was her first time. He had taken what was of that her purity. He had stripped her of her white essence, and only for himself.

He had stopped holding and binding her wrists to the ground and instead let her place her arms and her hands on the tops of his shoulders. She clutched at the skin with her nails and even willed herself to have enough bravery to slice his skin with her nails. Even with that, he didn't pause, all he did in return was mark her at the base of her neck with an unforgiving bite that pierced her flesh.

She could have sworn his teeth met, and touched one another as he hurt her.

And that was all she could feel. Was the hurt.

He was hurting her. Hurting her. _Hurting..her..._

_

* * *

_

She awoke in a strange place. The first thing her mind could process was that it was cold. Beyond freezing and she was laying on stone, her chest heaving with frozen breath. And he was there, watching her, his arms calmly still at his sides. There was agrin on his face, and his lips slowly stretched over his mouth, revealing a row of not so pearly whites.

And then she could feel the ache. The ache that had burned with such intensity between her legs. She had tried not to move but now it would not stop. She felt the pain and in her eyes, silent tears begun to flow and drift toward her cheeks.

With a sob building her her throat, he started to move, and draw nearer and nearer to where she was lain. On her fortress, on her thrown, on their bed where she would be sacrificed again and again.

When he was finally above her, he leaned down and caught her white cheek in his palm swiftly and looked deep into the violets that were her eyes.

"You are mine, as forever as I am a slave to the moon."

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins...**

**Review?**


	2. PLEASE READ: Farewell

_This isn't anything good or something you really want to hear if you enjoy my stories. Quite the opposite. I'm very sad to inform all my readers that I will not continue to write any more fanfiction._

_Even though I have promised some in the most recent weeks that I have been constructing new material, I have realized that within the past couple of days that if I truly want to become a novelist, that I first must begin with my own original stories. I can no longer borrow and use characters of which that are not my own._

_I have just enrolled into college, and I am going to be studying to obtain a degree in English Literature and the pressure is already astounding. With multiple classes, and travel hours exceeding over 2 hours, I won't have much time to write for myself much less any of you who have followed my work throughout the years._

_I don't want to come out and be insensitive, because leaving fanfiction is really one of the hardest decisions but I cannot sacrifice my time and effort any longer on material which is not made up of characters that I have created and molded._

_I truly am sorry. I won't come out say that I have been the best writer or the most frequent updater, but I have given my readers a part of myself that I still don't understand. In my writing, I have given everything lost and hidden, unknown to anyone in my personal life to everyone who has read a story of mine._

_What I will miss the most, are my readers. You have all encouraged me when I felt there was nothing else to give, to continue when I thought I had no story to tell and defended me and my writing when others disapproved. You have made me a better writer than I ever thought I would be._

_I want to thank everyone. You have all touched my heart._

- a nyr byrjun


End file.
